Mistletoe
by roxan1930
Summary: It's the first christmas of the autobots and while going through everything that the kids and Fowler have planned Optimus and Arcee get under the mistletoe together.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers Prime.**

**Mistletoe**

It was the time around christmas wich ment happiness to the humans and nothing to the autobots as they didn't even know what christmas was.

"Ratchet, are there any decepticon activities going on?" the leader of the autobots named Optimus Prime asked his good friend.

"Well, I am picking up a strange signall on my radars so I suggest that when the others get back will go take a look at it." the medic replied without looking up from the screens.

As if on que the other autobots then came riding into the room with the children in or on them but fors ome reason they had some boxes with them.

"Hi, there!" Miko yelled jumping out of Bulkhead who then transformed back to his normall mode.

"Uhm… Hello, Miko. Would you and the others please tell me what is in those boxes of your's?" Optimus asked curiously.

"Sorry, I can't tell ya!" the huma girl laughed skipping over to his legs where she sat dramaticly on his toes wich really suprised him and the other autobots as she only ever did things like that with Bulkhead.

"You seem happy today." Arcee said crossing her arms and raising a optic-ridge.

"She's happy because we have a suprise for you guys!" Raf cheered jumping up and down in excitement as Miko giggled, Jack smirked and rolled his eyes and the autobots just stood there staring at the youngest human.

"Well, that sounds nice and all but we have no time for suprises as now as there is smething that needs to be checked out." Ratchet said and he started to prepare the ground-bridge.

"Wait! We still need to get some more boxes and we can't do it alone!" Jack protested.

"How many boxes?" Optimus asked.

"385." Raf answerred making five metallic jaws hit the ground.

"What did you say? How many boxes?" Ratchet asked walzing over towards Raf and bending down untill his face was only inches away from Raf's own face.

"It's a really big suprise! Can we go get the other boxes? PLEEEEAAAASE?" Miko asked doing her best to look cute even thought it only made her look like she really needed to go to the toilet.

Even thought Miko looked really stupid, Optimus couldn't bring it over his spark to ignore someone who was pleading so a little later he came riding inside the base in his vencicle-mode with his trailer being loaded full with boxes.

After everyone including the autobots helped to load everything out, Optimus transformed back to normall and sighed in relieve before stretching his back with a soft groan.

"Are you alright?" Arcee asked looking up at her leader.

"To be honest with you, I think putting all those boxes in my trailer at the same time wasn't such a good idea and I have a feeling that unless Ratchet would want to take a look at it that it will be sore for the next ten times I have to transport something." Optimus confessed as he still rubbed his back before turning his attention to the children.

"Seriously, what do you have in those boxes?" he asked causing his friends to chuckle.

"You'll see when you four get back." Ratchet said and he started to prepare the ground-bridge again untill Raf yelled "Not just them! The suprise is also for you so you need to come with them!"

Ratchet was about to argue but Bulkhead cut him off saying "Come on, Ratch. The kids know how the ground-bridge works and they mean good."

Ratchet still didn't seem convinced, even after Optimus stated a medic might be needed but he finally gave in when Bumblebee made his optics big and said he always missed him when one of them went away and the other stayed behind.

"Autobots, roll out." Optimus ordered and the five of them drove into the bridge from where they ended up in the artic, much to the dismay of Optimus and Arcee as the last time they were on the artic made them almost freeze to death since they couldn't go back home because at the base they had a bunch of scraplets eating everything.

"Why did we have to end up here of all places?" Arcee asked as she wrapped her arms around her small frame in a attempt to keep herself warm.

"We'll be fine Arcee. This time there arent any scraplets in the base and we are not stuck in a blizzard this time." Optimus said as he stood behind her and gently rubbed her shoulders up and down with his big hands as he tried his best to help her stay warm wich earned him big knowing smirks from the other autobots to wich he simply glared back.

"Everyone will go a different way and we will gather back at this point in two hours." The leader of the team ordered and when Ratchet, Bulkhead and Bumblebee were away, he bent down and wispered in Arcee's left audio prossessor "If a blizzard starts, you can go to one of the others while pretending you got lost and then you can really use that team-member as a shield against the wind." wich caused the femme to giggle slightly resulting in his cheek-plates warming up at the beautifull sound.

Yep, it was true.

Optimus Prime thought that the sound of Arcee's giggle was beautifull, just like any of her other forms of laughter and just her normall voice when she was talking and he also thought she was the most beautifull femme he had ever met with her blue and pink frame and most importantly, he thought she had a wonderfull personality as she was always serious when needed but she still managed to joke at diffecult situations evey no wand then and she really showed that she cared about the rest of the team and the humans to wich she acted as a older sister and even every no wand then as a mother and she could always make everyone smilewith her sarcastic comments at some moments.

So all in all, Optimus had fallen in love with his second in command and he was afraid to tell her his feelings but little did he know that Arcee felt the same way as she had already long ago fallen for his handsome face, his leadership and his kind and caring spark that was the reason why Primus had made him a Prime.

"Optimus, you need to let go of me if you want me to go looking fo whatever Ratchet had picked up that made us come here." Arcee said with a smile when she noticed that he was still holding her shoulders with his big hands.

Optimus quickly let go of her and backed up a little as he felt his face grow even hotte rand so probably bluer but before he got to say anything she was already walking away so he then turned around and walked to other way.

After exactly two hours the five autobots gathered back together and after sharing some information they knew that the signal that Ratchet had picked up was just a piece of a blaster from the decepticons.

"Rafael, please open the bridge so we can come back." Optimus spoke as he contacted the humans.

"What? Are you serious? But what are we supposed to do in that time? Raf, do you hear me? Raf? Oh, fantastic!" the leader yelled throwing his hands up suprising the other autobots as that action was really out of character for him.

"_Do we even wanna know what's wrong?_" Bumblebee asked.

"Well, it seems that their suprise isn't done yet so they are keeping us here for another two hours." Optimis explained and his friends simply groaned r rolled their optics or did a combination of the two.

"That suprise of them better be good." Ratchet growled as he crossed his arms.

"But what are we gonna do in those two hours while we are still here?" Arcee asked making a good point.

"Uhm… Who wants to hear a joke?" Bulkhead asked and knowing it might make the time go a little faster everyone sat down in a circle.

With the humans

"This is really making the autobots angry." Raf groaned after he broke the connection with Optimus who hadn't sounded happy at all.

"Don't worry about it, Raf." Jakc tried to calm his young friend down a little.

"Yeah, they'll forget any kind of anger they have at the moment when they see our super cool suprise for them!" Miko joined in as she skipped across the room to another box.

"Well, you kids have made some progress." a fourth voice suddenly said.

"Thanks, we've been doing out best. It's a good thing that you are early because everything here needs to be finished in two hours and we could really use some extra hands." Jack said and the owner of the fourth voice smiled, nodded and got to work.

Back with the autobots

In the time the autobots were stuck in the artic as they had to wait for the humans to finidh their suprise, they listened tos ome of Bulkhead's lame jokes, made at least twenty nicknames for eah ecepticon they knew and finally they started playing a game of 'Would You Rather…' with Bumblebee asking all the questions as he had the most powerfull imagination.

"_Bulkhead, would you rather be locked in a room with a bunch of scraplets or lick energon from Ratchet's recharge berth?_" the black and yellow scout asked causing the others to laugh.

"Why does it have to be my berth?" Ratchet asked after he was the first to stop laughing.

"_Because I gotta embarres at least one bot while the question isn't directed at him or her._" Bumblebee reasoned and if the other autobots would have been organic, they would have sweat-dropped.

"Well, that does explain the first question you asked Ratchet. I'm still having mentall images of him licking Arcee's foot." Optimus sighed with a face-palm and Arcee tucked her feet under her, Ratchet stuck his glossa out in disgust and Bulkhead shuddered with his optics shut while Bumblebee simply chuckled.

"Back to my last question! I would lick the energon from Ratchet's berth." Bulkhead changed the topic and the other chuckled at his answer.

"Why do you choose that?" Arcee asked in amusement.

"Because I'm afraid of scraplets, I need the energon to keep myself going and I kno wit would be fine as Ratchet keeps his room even cleaner then Optimus does. No offense, boss bot." Bulkhead explained and he then turned towarss his leader to let him know that he didn't mean anything with it.

"None taken." Optimus said with a smile.

"Optimus!" Bumblebee yelled as he made wild movements with his arms before he pointed at his leader.

"Bumblebee!" Optimus yelled back with a wide smile as he copied the scout's movements wich made to others even smile wider.

They were usually already really lucky if they could see their friend show a teeny tiny smile for only half a second as they were really glad to finally see him laugh so much and even act a little goofy as he just showed.

"_It's your turn. Are you ready for your doooooooom?_" the scout asked causing the tallest autobot to laugh again.

"I'll try to survive and if I don't, I've got a data-pad in my room wich hold the list of wich of my belongings will go to who if I die." Optimus joked when he stopped laughing but he felt a little sorry right away when he saw the gleam in the youngest autobot's optics.

"_Would you rather kiss Chromia or Arcee?_" Bumblebee asked causing Optimus and Arcee to fall down on their backs in suprise and causing Bulkhead and Ratchet to burst out laughing so hard that they had tears of energon running down their cheek-plates.

"WHAT?" Optimus and Arcee screamed in unison as they shot up with their whole faces being bright blue.

"Answer the question!" Bulkhead ordered pointing at Optimus but he quickly shut up and made a zipping motion across his lips when he saw his leader raise a optic-ridge at him.

"Ahem… Well, I think that if I had to choose between kissing Chromia and kissing Arcee, I would kis Arcee." Optimus replied as he glanced to his right to see Arcee scooting away from him with a uncomfortable look on her face.

He sighed and looked straight foreward and his embarres expression then turned into a glare when he saw Ratchet mouth "You _think_ you would kiss Arcee? My friend, you _know_ you would kiss Arcee even if you would have to choice to kiss one femme of all the femmes from Cybertron." towards him.

"Can we please talk about this later?" he mouthed back at his friend who was the only one who knew about his feelings for the female motorcycle.

"Bumblebee, it's Arcee's turn and I have a idea of what you can ask her." Bulkhead said grinning and then wispered something to the young bot who nodded and gave a thumps-up.

"_Arcee, would you rather kiss Optimus back or-_" Bumblebee got cut off when a ground-bride opened.

They all hesitated to go in as they didn't know exactly if the bridge came from their human friends but then something came flying out and hit Bulkhead in the forehead.

When everyone got over the shock they got confused as stuck on Bulkhead's forehead was a toy arrow with a paper attached to it with a big bright red ribbon with a golden trim.

Optimus carefully removed the ribbon and the paper unrolled showing the words 'The suprise is ready!' on it so with a shrug they threw the arrow away and run into the bridge.

On the other side Optimus was the first to come out and when he saw the base he froze completely with his mouth hanging open and his optics as wide as they could get wich resulted in the other autobots crashing against his broad back.

They started complaining right away but when he didn't respond they turned to look at the base too and then they took pretty much the same looks on their faces as their leader had.

"What in the Allspark is this?" Ratchet asked being the first one to speak up.

The whole base was decorated with small bright lights, big fake snowflakes for on windows, big fake snowman, fake deers and in the middle of the room was a huge christmastree that towered even over Optimus and it was decorated in things in every color that you could think of.

"Suprise! Merry Christmas!" the three human children yelled as they jumped in front of the autobots while wearing christmas hats.

"Merry what? What is all of this?" Bulkhead asked what all of them were thinking at the moment.

"Ho, ho, ho! It's Christmas, my dear friend! It's the most apreciated holiday on earth!" a voice laughed and when the autobots turned to the sorce of the voice their mouths dropped even farther open at the sight before them.

"Agent Fowler, what in the world are you wearing?" Optimus asked the man who was dressed up as Santa Claus.

"I'm dressed up as Santa of course and guess what? I've got presents!" Fowler replied cheerfully before grabbing something that looked like a bazooka and using it to shoot at the autobots's heads.

The autobots all got ready to do a counter-attack when the things that Fowler shot at their heads exploded, shooting five things in the air wic came down on the heads of the autobots revealing themselfs to be huge christmas hats.

"Aren't they cute like this?" Miko asked in a babying tone as the five giant robots just stoof there staring at the hats with shock and confusion written across their faces.

Bulkhead then dramaticly cleared his thoat as he stepped up to Miko, knelt down so his face was only inches away from her's and then asked as calmly as he could "Miko?"

"Yes, Bulkhead?" the japanese girl asked.

"WOULD YOU PLEASE EXPLAIN TO ME WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" the green autobot then yelled as loud as he could, resulting in Miko falling backwards in suprise.

"I would also like a explanation about what is happening?" Optimus agreed much calmer.

"Yeah, what kind of holiday is this?" Arcee asked playing with the fluffy ball at the end of her hat.

At that Raf took his chance to once again show how smart he was and started explained how christmas started, ho wit worked and ho wit was celebrated at the moment.

"So… What started as the celebration of the birth of a baby is now something where humans give eachother presents and let kids think that the presents come from a fat guy that flies around the world in a sleigh that's being pulled by magical flying reindeers from wich the one in the front has a glowing red nose?" Bulkhead asked scratching the back of his head in confusion after Raf finished telling everything.

"Yep, that is pretty much it." Jack said as he shrugged.

"I'll never understand humans." Ratchet mumbled with a face-palm before taking his hat off and walking away.

"Wait, you need to stay with us and celebrate too!" Raf yelled to the medic who simply ignored him and continued walking.

"Ratchet, it is clear that our human friends have worked hard to prepare this _suprise_ of their's. would it really hurt to celebrate this holiday called christmas?" Optimus asked his friend who then stopped walking and turned around.

"Optimus, why should we celebrate their holidays while their don't celebrate the holidays of Cubertron?" Ratchet asked back pointing at the humans.

"Well they can't join 'The Allspark Celebration' as they have hearts instead of sparks, 'The Day Of Energon' is also out of the question as they don't have energon but blood and…" Bulkhead started calling out but trailed off as at some point he couldn't come up with another holiday from Cybertron.

"They are to small for 'The Week Of The Strenght'. I already had trouble to lift more then one boulder at a time." Arcee added helping Bulkhead out wich earned her a gratefull smile from him and a growl and glare from Ratchet.

"Well, what about 'The Feast Of The Light'?" Ratchet then asked crossing his arms.

"The light we use for that holiday are to bright for them. If they would try to join they could end up getting blind." Optimus reasoned and Ratchet was about to protest even more when Miko cut him off.

"Come on, Ratchet! Christmas is about being together with your friends and family and having a good time so you need to join us! PLEEEEAAAASE?" the teenage girl called out and she then tried the same trick she had used on Optimus to get him to go get all the boxes for everthing earlier that day but it was completely useless against the red and white mech as he simply grunted and started to walk away again but then Bumblebee jumped in front of him, made his optics big and beeped something and then Ratchet grunted again and put his hat back on and walked back to everyone else while trying to ignore the amused looks that Optimus, Arcee, Bulkhead and Raf were giving him.

"Raf, what did Bumblebee say?" Jack asked his younger friend.

"Very, very, very big please covered in lots and lots of pretty rainbow colored sparkles?" the young boy translated and upon hearing that Jack, Miko and Fowler also really had to do their best to keep themselfs from bursting out laughing.

"Can we please just start this holiday and get it over with?" Ratchet asked grumpily.

"Whatever you say, Ratchet!" Jack laughed with a shrug.

"Fowler and I will go get the drinks!" Miko cheered and run away with the man following her at a much slower pace with a amused smile on his lips.

When they got back they were pushing acart with some glasses of eggnog for the humans on it and five cubes filled with energon for the autobots who turned confused again for a moment.

"How did you get those energon cubes?" the five autobots asked in unison as they had places a nig lock on the door to the energon storage.

"You don't even wanna know." the humans replied to wich the autobots all said "For some strange reason we believe that." with a grimace before shrugging it off, grabbing their cubes and taking a few sips while the humans did the same with their energon.

"Oh! I forgot to tell you guys about one of the traditions with christmas!" Raf suddenly exclaimed as he grabbed a stick.

"Does it have anything to do with that plant that you are holding above Miko and Jack with that stick of your's?" Bulkhead asked cocking his head to the side and being almst as painfully innocent as Bumblebee could sometimes be.

At that both the teens looked up and Jack turned ten shades of red as his jaw dropped and Miko just giggled as happily dangling above their heads was… a mistletoe!

"When a boy and a girl end up under a mistletoe it is tradition that they do a certain something." Fowler said wiggling his eyebrows at Jack and Miko.

"And what might that be?" Ratchet asked in a tone that sounded like a mix of annoyance and boredom as he and the others all took another sip of their energon.

"This!" Miko laughed before grabbing Jack's face between her hands and planting a big kiss on his lips.

When she broke away, she and the other three humans were showered in energon that went spraying out of the mouths of the autobots who had donw a spit-take, then let out suprised yells, stumbled backwards, tripped over something, fell over, rolled a little while being twisted in a ball together and then crashed against a wall making them stop rolling but revealing them as a huge mess of tangled arms and legs.

After freeing themselfs from eachother wich had made a lot of screeching noices that had even hurt their own audio prossesors they got up Bulkhead yelled "That is either the most romantic or the most embarrasing tradition we or at least I have ever seen!"

"Well, you get right at this moment a chance to make up your mind as we have hung some more mistletoe around the base and Optimus and Arcee are standing under one right now as I'm babbling here!" Miko laughed.

At that both the optics of the leader and the second in command widened as their heads shot up spotting the small green plant.

Upon seeing it was true the two of them both felt their cheek-plates warming up again.

"Okay, I knew you guys are robots who can get dizzy, have emotions and can even die but you can also blush? That's a new one and from this moment it is my personal favorite fact about you guys!" Miko exclaimed doubling over in laughter.

"Better get to it!" Jack cheered as he clapped his hands, having completely forgotten about his own embarresment from only moments ago.

Optimus got down on one knee to be more at Arcee's level and the two looked akwardly at eachother.

"The tradotion says that you have to kiss at the same moment that you are under the mistletoe and wait untill next year." Fowler said smugly before shutting up and making a zipping motion across his lips just like Bulkhead had done earlier that day because both of the huge robots gave him 'that look'.

Optimus was annoyed by the man's behaviour but he knew that he was right so he gently placed his hands on Arcee's shoulders and started to lean in as she did the same to him.

Then it just happened and their lips touched in a soft kiss that wasn't just a quick peck but it also wasn't obnoxiously long like on movies.

When they pulled away they smiled shyly at eachother but the they heard the humans chuckle.

Upon noticing their confusion Miko explained "Guys, I just kissed Jack on the lips for fun. You could have also just left it with a kiss on the cheek." Before doubling over in laughter again along with the others at the shocked looks and the blushes that Optimus and Arcee had on their faces.

"B-Bumblebee? Suddenly I'm very glad you convinced me to stay!" Ratchet gasped towards the youngest autobots who nodded and gave a thumps-up.

"Everyone shut up or you'll all be dead when I get free!" Arcee screamed and when everyone looked at her they saw that she was trying to run their way and attack them in many disturbing ways but Optimus was holding her back, having taken a good grip on her arms and lifted her up a little so her feet were just kicking the air without getting her anywhere.

"Good luck with that one. Optimus wouldn't let that happen." Bulkhead chuckled and everyone simply continued with their gigglefest.

"Bulkhead, I may be patient but I have my limits." Optimus growled and then everyone quickly did shut up as they figured that the leader would probably let go of the femme and allow her to attack them and maye even join her himself if they didn't stop.

After that evryone watched three christmas movies and the kids sang every christmas song they knew while Fowler just stood their smiling while wearing earplugs and and the autobots did pretty much the same while having deactivated their hearing abbilities as the kids were horrible singers and finally Fowler brought the kids home so Arcee, Bulkhead and Bumblebee could stay and relax.

"So… What now?" Bulkhead asked when it was just the five of them again before he jawned.

They all stared at eachtoher for a moment before Optimus used his arms to motion towards the hallway that led towards the recharge-chambers while saying "And now it is time to go into recharge."

They all laughed a little at that and started to make their way tot heir chambers when Optimus felt a small hand lightly touch his arm and when he turned around he was greeted by a nervous Arcee.

"Optimus? Can we talk for a moment?" she asked him so quietly that Optimus barely heard.

"Of course, Arcee." he said as he followed her back into the room when they sat themselfs next to eachother on the medical berth.

"What is it that you wanted to talk about?" he asked her after a while of sitting there in silence.

"It's… It's just-" Arcee started looking up whe her optics widened "- Oh scrap."

Feeling a little alarmed Optimus also looked up to see that they were under another mistletoe together and before he could say anything Arcee grabbed his face between his hands and kissed his cheek-plate.

"Miko said that it can also just be a kiss on the cheek." She explained before coughing and tapping her own cheek and understanding what she ment Optimus bent down and gently kissed her cheek-plate like she had just done with him.

"Remember when we got under a mistletoe earlier today? I wanted to talk to you because I want you to know that I… I really enjoyed that kiss." Arcee then confessed and then she turned away in embarresment without knowing how happy her leader felt at that very moment.

"Arcee." he wispered her name as he gently placed a finger under her chin to make her look at him.

"Arcee, I enjoyed it too because… because I love you." Optimus said smiling widely at her as she let out a small suprised gasp.

"Do you mean that, Optimus?" Arcee asked being not able to believe that the mech she loved loved her back.

"Yes, Arcee. I love you with all my spark." Optimus replied placing a hand over his sparkchamber to make clear that he ment it.

"I love you too." Arcee said smiling brightly before looking up and getting a mischivious glow over her.

"Hey, we're still under that mistletoe." she said with a smirk causing Optimus to chuckle.

"And neither one of us is someone who would want to ignore a tradition." he added as he already started to lean down.

Again they kissed but this time it was much more passionate with Optimus having his arms around Arcee's waist and Arcee having her arms around Optimus's neck.

Whe they broke apart they hugged eachother tightly hoping that they would always be together.

"Merry christmas, Arcee." Optimus wispered.

"Merry christmas, Optimus." Arcee wispered back.

**The End**

**Hey, guys! I hope you enjoyed this story of mine and will review and read my other stories! Bye! *waves***


End file.
